


Selfish

by mykmyk



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How long has it been?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something written for @avengingwinchesterangels  
> Unbeta'd

“How long has it been?” asked Talia.   
Everyone knew what she meant saying “it”. Bane dating this mysterious John.  
“Six months, two weeks, five days and… well, I don’t know how many hours.” said Barsad.  
“Shut up, Barsad,” barked Bane.  
“What? She asked!”  
“Yes, it’s been over six months and we still know nothing about him, just his name. It’s not fair, Bane,” said Talia.  
Bane knew it was a bit unfair. He also knew his friends cared for him, but he was a bit selfish - he didn’t want to share John. Not even with his friends. It was stupid, he knew, but he couldn’t help himself.  
“Listen, it’s my birthday party next week. So if you want to give a really nice gift, just bring him with you, okay?” said Talia. “You don’t have to stay for long. We just want to meet him.”  
Bane nodded.  
“Okay, we will come.”  
“You promise?”  
“Yes, I promise.”  
Talia and Barsad smiled at him. Bane thought that John would like to meet his friends. So maybe it’s a good time to stop being so selfish?


End file.
